


Is There Somewhere

by viralbabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a ghost, M/M, Murder Mystery, Suicide Attempt Mention, ghost au, its kinda cliche, keith (Voltron) is kinda emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viralbabe/pseuds/viralbabe
Summary: In which Keith ends up helping the confused, annoying dead boy who somehow lives in his house. The two team up and work together to find the boys killer.





	Is There Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most cliche kind of ghost story out there but I've been wanting to write a klance fic for so long and this is the one of many ideas that I loved enough to bring to life!. Enjoy! (I'm gonna try really hard to update this as much as I can)

Keith watched as the birds land on a branch of an almost dead tree. The early autumn sun hitting the side of his neck and face as he rests his head on his knees. They look free, he thought to himself. And they were; birds were the perfect image of freedom. He wondered if he too would ever be free. He was once he supposes. In a time before he had foster parents. When he didn't feel like a burden to everyone around him. Back before the dumb incident.

It wasn’t like Keith wasn’t use to moving from place to place. He grew up moving from one state to another, house to house, and even one family to another. He’s been in foster care for as long as he could remember. Finally leaving once he turned thirteen years old when his current parents had officially adopted him. He didn’t know if he was glad or not at the time but looking back at the age of eighteen and remembering the times he could never settle down with a real family frustrated him to the core. Now being able to actually have two loving people in his life from here on out gave him comfort even if it was hard to admit that sometimes.

He had lost count with the amount of times he’s moved houses. If he were to guess, this would probably be his eleventh or twelfth time starting fresh. The only positive thing about it was that he was with the two people he loved most. And even though, yes, he had caused the two said people in his life some trouble and conflict in the past, he didn’t have one doubt in his mind that they didn’t love him. After the whole trying to end his life incident, they reassured him plenty of times that he was their number one priority and would do absolutely everything to make him happy. 

And that's why his parents had decided to pack up and move to the small town of Forest Grove, Oregon. It wasn't a ginormous move from Arizona, but it was enough to make Keith feel guilty somehow. The fact that his parents decided to leave everything behind just for his metal health had said something, they loved and cared for Keith and only wanted what was best for him. Which wasn't a bad thing, Keith knows this. He just thinks they can be a little too dramatic. If it weren't for their supposed other reasons for wanting to move out this far in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere, then he would've protested harder. But they had new jobs, had wanted to start over for awhile, and they finally had the opportunity to do so. Even if they swear it was firmly their decision and not anything to do with Keith. Keith knew otherwise.

"Keith?" Keith heard his mother call for him from the kitchen. Sighing and standing up from the porch brushing the dirt off his black jeans he turned and walked through the back door leading to the grand kitchen. His mother stood near a large box on the counter with her hands on her hips. Her blonde hair in a high ponytail swaying as she tilted her head at him with the plaid blue bandana moving along with it.

"Yes?" Keith asked looking up at her through his long black hair. She gave him a visible sigh and nodded towards the white china plates in the box. "Unpack these plates, please. They can go in that cupboard over there." Complying, he started taking the expensive plates out carefully and set a few on the shelves, noticing the many layers of dust and spiderwebs on top. "How old is this house?" He asked out-loud. His mother opened her mouth to answer his question before his father walked in with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Almost one hundred years old, my dear Keith-y boy." His father interrupted a little too excitedly, setting his mug of coffee on the counter. His mother getting angry when he didn't put a coaster. He smiled apologetically, lifting the mug up and continuing his story. "It was built in the 1930's by a very wealthy family, getting passed down for generations." Keith looked around as his father spoke more about the huge house. He remembers walking in through the large wooden front door to see tall ceilings with a large crystal chandelier and two grand staircases. The floors were wooden as well.

Keith's thoughts were cut short as he broke into a fit of coughs from opening another cupboard, dust flying out and into his lungs. "Couldn't the last owners of this place have at least cleaned up a bit?" He groaned, finishing up with the plates and walking out. "I'm gonna find my room." He mumbled out already walking towards one of the two staircases.

He walked down the hall making his way to the front room where the chandelier hung, craning his neck to look at it. It was odd to be under something so old yet so expensive,he then realized that's how it'll be his whole time living here. The entire place was old and huge. The steps creaked as he reached the top, staring down the long hallway and thinking to himself, he's definitely not going to get used to this for a long while. 

He wondered around, looking through every unlocked room he could find until he discovered the one he claimed his first time coming here. So far he had counted five rooms just on the second floor. Three locked ones. He would ask his father or mother if they had a key of some sort. Once he had found his room he sighed in relief noticing that his bed was already set up. Looking around he noticed the room itself was very spacious, a large window giving him the view of the backyard and a path that led to the woods. Keith hummed as he looked around a bit more. Making note to find a duster immediately, the dust kept making him sneeze.

Keith opened the only box on his bed labeled ‘clothes’ and started to unpack his clothing items. Walking into the closet he noticed it was quite big, (just like the rest of the things in this house) and roomy. He began hanging his clothes up and folding the ones that needed to be folded. Once he finished he started to unpack his other essentials. 

From the corner of his eye he spotted a small box that sat on his dresser drawer that definitely wasn't there before. The box was a velvet blue, the size of one where you would store a ring. Narrowing his eyes, he reached for it, hesitating a bit before opening, and let out a tiny gasp as a photo slipped out and fell onto the ground. Not really worrying about it, Keith continued staring at the ring inside. It didn't look anything too expensive. But it did look important. It was a simple black band with the words, “eternally yours” written in cursive. Keith mumbled out a quiet “what the hell” before bending down to pick up the picture that had fallen.  
The photo was of a tan, tall boy, smiling wide at someone behind a counter. He looked a bit smug, like he told a joke that he knew was dumb but couldn't help but to say it. He leaned on his elbow, and it looked so natural. The photo itself felt too natural and a bit too personal. Keith wondered why this was left behind. He wondered why no one came back for something this personal. But mostly wondered who this boy could be. Is he still around town? Maybe he'd go to the same school Keith will soon be enrolled in.

Keith took a deep breath before walking backwards and stumbling onto his bed. He knows any of this isn't as much of a big deal as he's making it to be. But he's curious, and maybe a bit bored. He lets his mind wonder with questions just because he can. Before he thinks about it too much, he hears a faint call of his name. Setting down the box and photo onto his bed he stands up quickly "Coming!" He shouts back hoping his mother can hear him. He gives a quick look towards the photo and box before debating if he should wear the ring or not. Shrugging and slipping the ring on only admiring it slightly, he sprinted out his room and ran down the stairs. 

“Keith," His mother said sternly as he reached the dining room. "I've told you no running down those steps. They're steep. You could fall a-and break a neck. Do you want to break a neck?"Keith laughed at his mother's concern and started to help set the table. "No, mom, I don't want to break a neck. Sorry." He smiled. 

Once the table had been set, Keith's father walked in carrying two large brown bags probably filled with Chinese food. "Dinner," he sets them on the table a little roughly. "Is served." Dinner doesn't last as long as Keith assumed it would. The whole meal consisted of him fiddling with the black ring on his index finger and answering questions his parents asked. But that quickly ended. Everyone was still busy trying to unpack he assumed. After finishing his last bite he thanked his parents and grabbed his plate to set in the kitchen sink. He wasn't sure if he wanted to explore some more rooms and areas of the house or to just go back into his room and finish unpacking.

A cold shiver ran down his back as his tired body led him up the stairs through the familiar hallway and into his room. He hoped his room wouldn't continue being this cold from now on. He always did prefer cold weather over hot but this was more like the Antarctic rather than the cool breeze he loved. Suddenly the cold temperature was the least of his problems. Keith shut his door and leaned against it with a shocked breath realizing he wasn't the only one in this cold room.  
A boy laid on Keith's bed, his brown short-cut style hair was tousled lightly, either accidentally or on purpose, and complemented equally brown skin, clothed in a green jacket and blue jeans, sneakers dangling off the edge of his bed. "I love what you've done here." He says looking around with a quirk of his brow. “A lot more gloomy, but still..very...you.” Keith had sworn he forgotten how to speak for a solid few seconds.

"Who are you?" Keith finally asks with a confused glare. "How did you..." He starts, looking around the room for an answer.  
"You don't recognize me?" The boy asks mock offended. "I mean, you were just drooling over my picture not even an hour ago." He says with confidence. Of course...Keith realized dumbly. He was the boy in the photograph. Same bright blue eyes, same tan skin, unmistakably the same smile. More questions came to his mind but Keith's defensive nature began to take over as he reached for the knob on the top drawer of his dresser. "Oh Keith, your knife won't really do much in this situation." The boy laughed, propping himself up on the bed. "How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot more than your name, Mullet." The boy says getting up from the bed. "Okay...then how did you get into my room, let alone my house?" Kith rushed out, ignoring the comment about his hair. "You should really learn how to lock your windows..." The boy says lowly turning and nodding towards the largest window in the room. "Besides, you look like you could use some company. You seem...what's the word?" He trails off walking around Keith's room, observing with his finger tapping his chin. Suddenly he turns back around to Keith snapping his fingers making a small 'Ah' sound. "Lonely." Keith blinks and forgets how to speak again before he's blurting out, "I'm not lonely!" He huffs.

He didn't even know this boy for long nor did he know his name yet he was getting on his last nerve already. "You didn't answer me by the way." Keith tells the boy who is lost looking through a small photo album Keith had on his desk. "Who are you?" He tries again.

The boy sets the album down softly. "I'm Lance," He says like it explains every single question Keith has. "Lance McClain?" Lance says in an odd tone. Lance noticing Keith's still confused facial expression. "Wow, you really do live under a rock." Lance is back to sitting on Keith's bed like its his very own. "Do you read the newspaper, like ever?" Lance asks with a wave of his hand. "No rumors about me...at all?" 

"Um," Keith stares at Lance like he's the most craziest person he's ever faced. "I haven't been to my school yet...so nope...haven't heard any rumors about a Lance McClain, sorry." Lance hums and nods his head. "That's understandable. You'll find out about me sooner or later I guess." Lance shrugs and begins to stand, fixing his jacket. He gave Keith one last smile before walking towards the window. He pauses flicking his eyes up and down. "My ring looks good on you by the way. Who knew guys with mullets actually had nice hands." Lance pauses before adding a quick "or face." And before the blushing Keith even saw it coming and before he could even pull the ring off to give back to this so called Lance, he was already jumping out of the window and down to the backyard, disappearing through the woods. “That doesn’t even make sense!” He yelled after him. Staring out to see where he went. Not spotting anything Keith whispers a small “What the fuck,” before falling down onto his oddly freezing cold bed. He didn’t know if he should feel offended by the whole “Mullet” comment or not still. 

Did Lance not realize how far down that jump was? He was an idiot. Keith didn't know him well, but his irritation for the boy had grown yet again. How had he really gotten into his room? Did he seriously climb up that two-story wall? Who was this guy really? Keith turned to look for the box and photograph he set on his bed before dinner. Lifting up pillows and blankets hoping they landed underneath and frowning when he couldn't catch sight of either of them, he turned and gave out a small huff. Did he take them back? But why let him keep the ring?

Keith was not in the mood to continue overthinking any of this. He began getting his things ready for tomorrow instead of worrying about that Lance boy. Maybe when he did start his first day of school he would finally get the answers he deserves.


End file.
